reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Acrisius
Acrisius is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. He and Proetus are the subjects of the Stranger side-mission "Oh, Brother". History Background Prior to 1899, he and his brother Proetus lived in a city back East. At some stage, the brothers ventured out to the West with each other. Acrisius has a rivalry with his brother as they compete to win over Helen, by demonstrating their manliness in various bizarre ways. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Part I In the first encounter, he and his brother are seen quarreling outside of a store in Valentine. His brother, Proetus, asks the player to help them prove their manliness to Helen, the girl that the two brothers are competing over. He suggests that the player could shoot bottles off the top of their heads, in an attempt to prove their braveness. They head to the back of the saloon and place large bottles atop their heads, and the player successfully shoots the bottles. Then they suggest they use smaller bottles and proceed to do so. They take some smaller beer bottles and set them upon their heads. The protagonist does so, resulting in the brothers coming up with the idea to perform the previous action but while standing on one leg. They do so, and the bottles get shot off their heads again. They next ask to try it while hopping and doing somersaults, but the protagonist denies their request, saying that he and Helen have had enough. Part II In the second encounter, Acrisius and Proetus are seen arguing again and ask the player again to help them to prove their manliness. This time, they suggest the protagonist punches them in the face, which they do. After that, they ask him to punch them in the stomach, which also happens. Then, they request the player punches them in the groin; both of the twins receive a punch here, and both of the men are seen lying on the ground and groaning in pain as a result. Afterward, the twins and Helen enter the Saints Hotel. Part III In the third encounter, Acrisius and his brother can be found at Cumberland Falls and are seen standing by the edge of a waterfall. They each get into a barrel and ask the player to push them over the waterfall. After being pushed, neither of them seems to appear and this causes Helen and the protagonist to worry about them. They eventually find the two twins alive and they are surprised they survived. Proetus and Acrisius then realize that they were being foolish and compliment each other. They come to the conclusion that Helen is the cause of their feud and promise never to let anything come between them ever again. The twins walk away together, ignoring Helen's pleas for them to come back to her. Mission appearances Red Dead Redemption 2 *"Oh, Brother I" *"Oh, Brother II" *"Oh, Brother III" Trivia *Proetus and Acrisius sibling rivalry and their names are based on Greek Mythology (Bibliotheca of Pseudo-Apollodorus). Navigation de:Acrisius es:Acrisius fr:Acrisius Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Strangers in Redemption 2